tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
01- The Legendary Warrior! Agnimon of Fire
English: All Aboard Comparison by GordoBaggins June 11, 2013 | 1 commentDub Written By: Seth Walther Episode Notes: Wow. The theme song doesn’t actually, you know… suck. It’s almost as if Disney actually gave a rat’s ass about one of its Saban properties! D: I still prefer FIRE!! regardless, but I’d never expect this from Disney. This episode isn’t half bad, actually. But if you’ve seen the rest of Frontier’s dub, you know what to expect in the near future. ;] Takuya Kanbara, a child who was deathly bored during the prep for his little brother’s birthday party, gets a message on his phone, claiming that if he followed the instructions given, he would find his destiny. This destiny led him to an underground train station where he boarded a sentient train, and, along with four other kids, was transported to the Digital World. There, when a small village came under attack by a creature known as a Digimon, Takuya found an ancient spirit of fire and fused with it, ultimately becoming a Digimon himself, and beating back the aggressor, saving the village. Takuya’s voice isn’t horrible, but Michael Reisz makes a better lone wolf than a leader. He’ll pass, though. The 24-hour clock times in this episode appear to be changed to 12-hour clock ones, at least spoken-wise. I’ll get back to you on this one. The soccer ball scene seemed a lot more dramatic in the original. Damn stock music killing the mood once again. >. Shinya: Tell him to hurry up! Shinya: And tell dad I want something big! A forklift! Lucky bastard, all I ever got for my birthday was Power Rangers. Takuya: How boring. Hurry up and eat… Takuya: I’m bored… my whole life is boring. Sheesh, you only have to wait a little longer to eat flippin’ cake, don’t moap over it… Takuya’s mom babbling on the phone in the background wasn’t in the original. All the Japanese on Takuya’s phone is translated to English quite faithfully. Damn that military time! Not in my cartoons! Ophanimon’s dub voice does NOT equal suitable Digivice talk. There was no music in the original during this scene. And the stuff in the dub doesn’t exactly fit the mood. Takuya: Man, why do moms always have to be right?! …You’re going to be a fun one, aren’t you? Wouldn’t Takuya naturally have a clock on his cell phone? <.< Maybe I’m asking too much. Takuya: I didn’t bring money! Takuya: Oh, I knew I should have asked for more allowance! Takuya can just ASK for more allowance? God, the Kanbaras sure do spoil their kids. Forklifts, extra allowance… Takuya: I’m coming in! I’m coming in! Takuya: Wait, my destiny! Draaaaama queen. This isn’t a problem with the dub itself, but shortly after Takuya dives into the elevator, his gloves disappear. Thanks to TsUNaMy WaVe for catching that one. In the original, the people on the train didn’t talk when their phones rang. Silence Takuya: (in thought) Wait… did he get a message too? Takuya’s a psychic?! Ophanimon’s voice reading everything to Takuya is stupid. What, can he not read it himself? They leave the on-screen time on the 24-hour clock, contrary to dub Takuya using the 12 hour clock. Way to confuse the children, huh? Silence Takuya: Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeonnnnn! If I were standing next to this kid waiting to get off I’d smack him. Silence Takuya: Geez, my phone talks more than that guy! Unfortunately. silence Takuya: It’s like a ghost train in here… what if it IS a ghost train?! Then you’re screwed, I guess. Destiny sucks like that. The music in the original for this scene has an uplifting beat. The dubbed one is boringggg and music-less for the most part. Honestly, it’s probably better that way, because the stock music for Digimon dubs always seems to suck. Izumi: Don’t be so bitter, you’re in this with other people. Izumi: With him here, there’s four of us… I wonder if that means something special! You could be the Fantastic Four! Yippee! Junpei: What? You just go and ask stuff like that off the bat? Junpei: Hey, kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, okay? Why would you make your way there if you’re THAT lazy? Junpei, you’re not a TOTAL oafish lazy ass, don’t act like one please. Name changes! Junpei – J.P. Izumi – Zoe Tomoki – Tommy Zoe’s voice is a little too prissy for my tastes. J.P. and Tommy are okay, though. J.P.: Hey, honey, want some chocolate? Which has nothing to do with anything you’re about to say… silence J.P.: Sheesh, that kid’s like a faucet. Sheesh, you’re like, a dick. The music during the train on the tracks in the dub is too suspenseful, as if they’re about to get into trouble or something. Might I mention the train’s voice sucks horribly? silence Takuya: Did you guys get that message? I’m guessing yes. Why the hell else would they be staring at those contraptions, you dip? Izumi: What is all this? Tomoki: They look like birds. Junpei: Birds? Zoe: Are those ghosts? Tommy: They look like it. J.P.: Or marshmallows. They’d go great with chocolate. Honestly, both sides of this are stupid. I dunno what weird birds Tomoki’s been looking at. Takuya: This is… Takuya: (referring to the Poyomon) Probably ghosts of the kids who came here before! Yeah, that’s right, keep playing the Poyomon Guessing Game… Zoe and the others babble stupid crap when you can’t see their mouths. Zoe: I hope there aren’t any more of those ghost things there… not that I was scared or anything! J.P.: Yeah, I always scream in terror when I’m not afraid. Useless sarcasm, J.P. Everything the Trailmon says is dumbbbbb. Same with the Pagumon because half the time in the original they just make noises. They shifted around a few scenes of the Trailmon moving down the rails. J.P.: Why do I feel like we’re going to be spending all of our time rescuing the baby? Because you’re heartless. Bokomon and Neemon’s voices suck. My ears throb at the sound of Bokomon’s dub voice. Bokomon: Look, it’s a human! Neemon: A human? Bokomon: A human-child-kid! Bokomon: It’s a human! Neemon: You think EVERYTHING’S a human! Bokomon: Don’t start with me, you! Loads funnier in the original. Cerberumon keeps his name, but not his attack. Hell Fire -> Emerald Blaze. In the original, Takuya doesn’t try to cover for Bokomon and Neemon’s town and say that it’s his. I just remembered: before, in the dub, Takuya’s Digivice was introduced as a D-Tector, which isn’t a D-Scanner. So yeah. Digivice change. There. Takuya: I won’t let you have the spirit! Takuya: This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid! So do you. Cerberumon: This is the legendary spirit… Cerberumon: Get out of my way, human, or suffer my wrath! O.o You’re crazy. You’re staring at a spirit, there’s no human there besides Agunimon’s upper torso. Thus begins the never ending name change train that is the Frontier dub. Agnimon -> Agunimon. It gets worse. On the other hand, no more “Di-Di-Digimon are the champions” BS for evolution music. Although, jungle beats aren’t insanely better… Bokomon: This is a legendary story. Agnimon of fire. Bokomon: Big and red… likes flame… isn’t Santa Claus… Bokomon… have you seen Santa Claus? Cerberumon says his attack name in the dub when he doesn’t in the original. Attack changes. Darkness Gate = Portals of Darkness. Again, don’t ask. Salamander Break = Pyro Tornado. And a little something else: DigiCode Scan = Fractal Code Digitize Neemon: Where’s that egg going? Neemon: Hey, look at the pretty little lights! Neemon’s not a total dimwit, y’know. They extended the scene where Bokomon originally closed the book and said “Don’t look!” He says some stupid stuff afterwards about Neemon not wanting to carry it. Chosen Children = DigiDestined, as expected. A few scenes of the trains and the Digital World are added to the end. Total episode retained: 100%. 1 comment #AdviceMan August 2, 2014 3:35 am Reply Hey with your little side comments about each note it’s hard to understand. You need to clean this up and organize it better !!!!!! Leave a comment Cancel reply Your email address will not be published. Required fields are marked * Name * Email * Website Category:Digimon Category:Seth Waither Category:Michael Riesz Category:Seth Walther/Episodes Category:Seth Walther/Writer Category:Michael Reisz/Episodes Category:Michael Reisz/Voice Actor Category:Santa Claus